Total Drama Destination
by JadeAnn1123
Summary: New Season Coming up of total drama!Chris was still the host but the place is different which is an island with creepy forest and creatures,New 12 teen contestants.Where Romance,Challenges,Adventure will start.How will Chris treat the new teens?Who will win the million dollars cash?Who will lose first?Find out at Total Drama Destination!rated T for some reason or to be sure only.


**Hey everyone!So this is my first Total Drama Series Fanfic so I hope you like 's the first Chapter,Enjoy.**

Zoom in to Chris who was standing in a dock with some intern behind the background you can see the island is different with many trees behind also.

Chris-Hello welcome to another season of total drama!You can see the island is different because today we're competing at a new island!We will have 12 new teens competing for the million dollars!I see a boat coming.

A boat came reveal a pale white hair are brown in a ponytail form and wearing a black wear a white t-shirt on top of it a black leather jacket,A skinny jeans with a black belt and chains,Wearing also black converse.

Chris-Taylor,Welcome to the island or should I said Heaven.

Taylor-You can just call me Taylor.

Chris-Fine

Taylor-By the way this is where we stay like this is a junk.

Chris-Whatever,Stand behind me another boat coming.

Taylor-Sure thing

A boat came reveal a pale white her hair is short with a little wave on the end and her hair is colored dye wearing a white shirt then on top of it a dark pink sleeves,She wear a white skirt and a white sandals.

Chris-Hello Naomi Allen

Allen-Hey this where we stay?

Chris-You Betcha stand behind me with the another contestant.

Allen-I'm Naomi but you can called me Allen.

Taylor-Hi,I'm Taylor,Nice to meet you Allen

Allen-I'm sure will be great friends.

Taylor-Yes we are.

A boat came reveal a white boy hair was a green shirt with sleeves and a baggy green jeans and a black his guitar and look at Taylor with a smile then She smile with a slight blush.

Allen-I think he like you.

Taylor-Uh...

?-Chris!Nice to see you,Glad I'm here.

Chris-Yeah,But Trevor welcome to the island!

Trevor-Thanks

He went to the stand next to Taylor who still smiling he smile said...

Trevor-Hi!I'm Trevor

Taylor-Hi...I-I'm Taylor.

Trevor-Cool name

Taylor-Thanks

Allen-Hi I'm Allen Nice to meet you.

Trevor-Hi

A boat came reveal a boy his hair was brown in a flat wear a white plain shirt,A brown baggy jeans and a converse,He also wear a black shade then look at Chris then the other contestant who was waving [Except for Taylor who crossed her arms.]then lastly look at the place.

?-Is this the place,Chris?

Chris-That's right,Mick

Mick-This is a mess,dude I'm going back

He about to leave but He see his boat was gone.

Chris-Well,To bad your boat was gone so stay behind.

Mick-Whatever

Walked with the stand next to Allen then look at Taylor while she also turned around look at him.

Taylor-What?

Mick-Nothing

Taylor-Just stop staring at me.I'm not a famous star or something.

Mick-Your totally not!

Taylor-That's it

Walked to him with fist already formed but stopped by Trevor and Allen.

Allen-Relax Taylor

Taylor-As soon I'm not with side.

Trevor-Just relax

Chris-You two starting already a fight we're not even starting a challenge.

A boat came reveal a short girl her hair is short colored orange wearing a white wear a purple blouse,A jeans,and a yellow also wear a red headphone on her look at the contestant and Chris who looking at take off her headphone then wave at wave back at her [Except for Mick and Taylor who still their arms are crossed and not looking each other.]She then went to Chris.

?-Sorry about the headphones,Chris

Chris-It's okay,Marline you can go with the others.

Marline-Sure

She walked next to Mick and smiled at him which he smile back.

Mick-Hey,Nice headphone

Marline-Hi,Thanks

Then a boat came speeding ahead the dock.

Allen-Maybe we should back up a little.

Taylor-Your right

They back up a little but Chris still at his spot waiting for the look at him with a weird look and said...

Trevor-Um...Yo Chris!You can move back before the boat hit you with water.

He didn't say anything just stand make the others confuse at Taylor say another sentence the boat stop at the person reveal a tan hair was brunette a little short to the wear a brown blouse,a shorts,and a black high heels.

Chris-Sup,Tania

Tania-Whatever,Chris Mclean

She walked to the others and stand next to Marline.

Tania-Hey

Marline-Hello,I'm Marline

Chris-So half of you are only need 6 vict- I mean contestant.

A boat came reveal a strong tan guy his hair was a little spike and wear a white t-shirt and a leather jacket,a black jeans and a black converse also wear a black skull girls look at him with a little sweet faces.

?-Sup Chris

Chris-Dylan welcome to the island.

Dylan-Sure Thing,Dude

Walked to the group of contestant stand next to he look at her and smile then Tania look at him.

Tania-What?

Dylan-Your cute,Name Dylan

Tania-Thanks,I'm Tania

Dylan-Cool

A boat came a pale white guy,Black hair in a spike wear a navy blue t-shirt and a jacket,a black pants,a shoes,and a look at the smile and wink at the girls scream loud.

Chris-Romeo!Welcome to the Island you made the girls scream for the first time except for Taylor

Taylor-You got that dude

Romeo-Well,Of course I do

Chris-Yes,Now go to the others and meet them one by one.

He came to them and greet a boat came reveal a white goth hair was long dye hair colored black and blue.**(A/N:Look like Gwen but her hair was long.)**She wear a black without sleeves shirt,A white skirt,and a black heels,She also wear a golden hoops earrings.

Chris-Violet!Welcome to the Island

Violet-I don't think this is the Island we we're staying

Chris-This the Island Violet

Violet-Whatever

A boat came reveal a short hair was black and wear a brown t-shirt,Black pants,and a rubber look at him in amaze which make him look at her with a small went to her and whisper at Allen...

Taylor-Um...I think he like you

Allen-Huh?

Chris-Luke welcome to total drama!

Luke-Thanks Chris,And would you excuse me

Her face start to turn a little red and a little panic.

Taylor-Dude,Allen relax he's coming.

Allen-Um...

Luke-Hi I'm Luke,Your so beautiful

Allen-Thanks I'm Naomi but you can call me Allen

Luke-Nice name.

Chris-Okay stop first the drama and romance.

The next boat came a white hair was red in a ponytail form with a pink wear a red strip shirt,A brown jeans and a high also wear a black cross necklace and smile at Chris.

?-Oh my Gosh I can't believe I'm in total drama!

Chris-You can believe now because your in the total drama,Pauline

Pauline-Oh! Totally,Hi everyone I'm Pauline nice to meet you

All-Hi

Chris-And the last boat came,Everyone say hello to Marlon

Marlon is a tan boy wear a yellow t-shirt with a design of skull,a jeans pants,a black shoes and a shade look at the place and look at the contestant and give them a the other look confuse at him.

Chris-Welcome Marlon

Marlon-[With a deep voice]Thanks Chris

Chris-Okay go stand with welcome 12 new contestant to total drama will form two new I call your name go stand at the black Taylor,Marline,Violet,Trevor,Dylan,Luke you be called Diamond Backs.

Throw a Flag to Violet which is Black with a design of a Diamond.

Taylor-Nice Picking a name Chris

Chris-Thanks, rest of you Allen,Tania,Pauline,Mick,Romeo,Marlon will be called the White Sox.

Throw a white flag to Pauline with a writing of a Sox.

Mick-That Group name sucks dude

Chris-Whatever that's the teammates and have team up each other and good that we have the Confession the way your cabin is right over their.

Pointing to the cabins that a little junk and mess up than the fourth season and first look like they want to vomit and annoyed at Chris.

Tania-You don't know how terrible we sleeping at!

Chris-I know but you have to sleep in there until you are here Diamond Backs at the west cabin and the White Sox at the east cabin go to sleep because you need it for tomorrow challenge.

They went inside the cabins.

* * *

At the Diamonds they are talking about where they sleeping.

Violet-We're sleeping at bunk Chris is insane

Dylan-It's look horrible,This is what the old contestant feel when they are competing.

Taylor-Well there is no choice is to sleep here than sleep outside with wild creatures.

Trevor-Yeah She's right,I'm gonna sleep wanna share beds Taylor?I get the bottom

Taylor-Sure Trevor

Taylor went up to her bed same with Trevor sleeping at the bottom of the with the others Luke and Violet share the bunk Dylan and Marline Share the last Bunk they sleep peacefully.

* * *

At the White Sox cabin they also talking.

Pauline-This cabins totally horrible to look at.

Tania-Chris is Crazy Psycho!

Mick-If you can leave totally leave here in this stupid stinky cabin.

Romeo-You can't sleep peacefully here.

Allen-Come on guys,Let's sleep here there is no choice to stay here than live outside the creepy forest.

Mick-She is right about that.

Romeo-There's no choice come on let's sleep.

He and Tania share the bunk sleep on top while Romeo sleep on the by Allen and Marlon share the Bunk get the bottom while Marlon at the Pauline and Mike went to the last bed and sleep.

* * *

Outside at the middle of the cabins Chris was there with a microphone he let out a shush sound at the he speak at Microphone loud.

Chris-Monsters at the cabin of the diamonds!

Marline-[Voice]Where,Where!?

Violet-It just Chris yelling outside the cabin,Marline!

Taylor-Cursed You,Chris we're trying to sleep peaceful!

Trevor-Relax Marline

Chris-Just Kidding go back to sleep Team Diamond. Viewers we meet all the contestants which make the tough people this season!Who will lose?Who will win tomorrow?Find out at Total Drama New Destination!

Team Diamonds and Team Sox- Shush!We're trying to sleep Chris!

Chris-Okay,Okay Signing off Everyone

Taylor-We're trying to sleep!

The camera sign out and came to static and black out.

**Well,That my first story of total drama you like it please R& See ya next Total Drama Destination!  
**

**I write the names of the Contestant and their team:**

**Team Diamond Backs**

**Taylor**

**Trevor**

**Marline**

**Dylan**

**Violet**

**Luke**

**Team White Sox**

**Allen**

**Mick**

**Tania**

**Romeo**

**Pauline **

**Marlon**

**-JadeAnn1123 out**


End file.
